


Jinja.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [10]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas is a douche, Gaslighting, Gen, a douche trying not to fuck up but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Martin Crieff tries to cover up his self-loathing with drunkenness.





	Jinja.

Drunk again, figuring liquid calories are as good as any, Martin stares at himself in the mirrored bar. A carrot haired, freckle-spatted face, turned red with drink, stares back at him. Putting his head down on the bar, he silently lets a few tears slide out, his ginger curls covering his face a bit. With a napkin, a familiar hand wipes away the tears and sits him upright. Long, strong fingers sweep crumbs off of his face, as more tears fall. An arm wraps around him, and he's held tight to the body that has been plaguing his dreams, only to realize, with total clarity, that the dreams were all his memory.


End file.
